Requiem
by bradw316
Summary: A brief one shot Sasuke succeeded in his revenge against Konoha, tries revives his clan. Anti-SasuSaku fic


Requiem

Sakura Haruno felt nothing but pain body wracked by it after his 50th try to plant his seed within her; she of course would have none of it. She couldn't believe the man she thought she loved would be so ruthless, evil, vindictive, heartless, and cowardly. She wasn't the only one pinned to a bed with her legs forced open; she glanced over at the other girls tied down. Karin's clothing was non-existent now nothing but tatters, the last remnant of the Uzumaki clan, used because of her blood. Then came Ino, who was currently staring up at the ceiling the only one showing signs that she was pregnant having gone catatonic after the first sixty sessions, with the bastard. Hinata was in worse shape trying her hardest to will herself to die just to escape the misery. Tenten was fairing as well as Sakura using her knowledge in both her body and contraceptive jutsu to prevent getting pregnant. Last Temari who was currently being untied as she finally able to do what Hinata had been trying. "What a waste you should all be doing what Ino has been doing, fighting it just prolong this. Plus none of you are any good; I cannot reestablish my clan with only one of you."

"Forget Uchiha bastard I rather die than be a baby making machine for you!" Tenten shouted the man eyed her a moment before rolling them. He casually threw a kunai which impacted her elbow causing her to scream in pain.

"Peasants shouldn't talk," the man snorts walking up to the young woman. "But seeing as most of the most of the women in the world are dead thanks to that stupid war, I have only what is before me to revive my clan."

Sakura looked away, "I never should have let Naruto accept that promise."

"The dobe was an idiot, he was never strong enough to defeat me, still," the man smiled cruelly. "Maybe I should kept him alive long enough to see me take your virginity, but knowing him he'd fly into a rage and try use his Fox Jinchuuriki cloak on me," he paused leaning over Sakura she closes her eyes turning away from him. "But I have you to thank for his death don't I Sakura, if you hadn't distracted him like I told you to I might be dead now."

Sakura's eye watered, "I did it because I loved you then."

"And now you must reap your rewards," Sasuke stated cruelly pushing into her violently. "Bare my children like you promised, there is no other way now."

"The day I bare a monster like you any children is the day I know I'm truly in hell," Sakura growled through her teeth tears falling her cheeks.

After a few minutes Sasuke stood up eyes narrowing putting on his clothing, "You already are, but it's one of your own making, Sakura. You village destroyed, the man that loved you dead by my hand because of your own misguided loyalty. You betrayed everything simply in the hopes I would change, you're annoying."

Sasuke left the three conscious girls looking at her with both contempt and pity, as she laid there in agony and misery. "Naruto," she cried begging that he would somehow come from the grave to rescue them all. Her agonized cries falling on deaf ears there was no one that could save them as they all heard Ino's heart monitor drop and flatlined killing both herself and the unborn Uchiha, in away a small measure of revenge against the one that held them captive.

Sasuke returned looking at the now dead blonde, "Bitch," he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used his black flames to destroy the body. He glanced at the other four girls smirking coldly, "Looks like it'll be double duty tomorrow girls rest up." With that Sasuke left the room turning out the light.

Sakura could here Hinata sniffling, "Please Kami grant me death so I can join Kiba-kun," the Hyuga cried she take to not eating or drinking in hopes this would hasn't things using all her remaining chakra to keep the pregnancy prevention jutsu in place.

Sakura wished she was strong enough to do what Hinata was doing, but deep down she felt like she deserved this horror, after all with one single act she literally destroyed all the hope in the world. She felt that this would be her punishment for not believing in her heart and letting the one she should have loved die. This would be her life until Sasuke grew tired of her and ended her, she hopes one day that she will make him angry enough to kill her much like what he did to Ino. This is her last hope.

Author's Note: This is for all the Sasuke/Sakura fans out there, this is what you can expect now with the way Sasuke is in the series I hope you enjoyed it, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
